Yooperball
Yooperball (or U.P.ball) is the embodiment representing the Upper Peninsula (U.P.) of Michigan. Although a part of Michigancube, it has an unique ethnicity to them. It was in 2014 that the Webster Dictionary officially called "Yooper" as a word. It used to be populated with 7ball, until Franceball came and began trading for fur with them. Franceball then got into a war with UKball and lost, resulting in Britainball claiming the region. UKball maintained the area until USAball rebelled and obtained independence; causing the U.P. to became part of Northwest Territoriesball. Sometime afterwards, when Wisconsin Territoryball was formed, the U.P. became a part of it. Yooperball would eventually be formed, after USAball forced Michigancube and OhioRawr to make peace over their fighting over Teledoball; giving the Upper Peninsula to Michigancube and angering Wisconsinball in the process. Economic activity was limited here until the mid 1800's when miners decided to come to the U.P. rather than travel to California or Alaska to mine the copper ore. It was at this time that the pasty was introduced by immigrants from Cornwallball, which would become a cultural food staple for the U.P.. Otherwise, timber, fishing, fur trapping and iron ore mining was the major forms of business. These days, Yooperball is still a hard working ball who focusses his time between mining iron and copper, and harvesting timber. When he's not working, he enjoys fishing in three of the great lakes (Michigan, Superior, and Huron respectively), hunting deer, bear, and ruffle grouses and drinking with friends like Finlandball, Swedenball, and Norwayball; whom brought many of their people to settle in the U.P.. Yooperball enjoys snowmobiling and stepping into the sauna in winter, which is great for him as the region itself gets some of the highest snowfall totals in the country. He also tend to enjoy pasties or Italian food that Italian immigrants brought with them as they moved here in the earlier days. Because of the nordicballs' influence on him, he tends to be more moral than his father, Michigancube. He used to look up to his father for his industrial (Ford, General Motors) as well as cultural (Motown Records) abilities until the 1970's when Michigancube became more corrupt and interested in drugs and guns. He also has Canadaball as his neighbor to the north. Relationships *Britainball: Still haven't found out what tarbanac means after all these years? You poor soul. *Cornwallball: Thanks for bringing over the pasty to da U.P, eh. *Franceball: Helped colonized the area. *Americaball: Thank you Grampa for helping to create us, eh. *Michigancube: The stupid troll south of the bridge. You are a shitty father and even a worse influence on me, and QUIT SENDING YOUR GODDAMN DRUG ADDICTS UP HERE, EH! 1837 worst year in my life. Green Bay Packers better than Detroit Lions. *Canadaball: Nice northern neighbor. *Finlandball, Sweedenball, Norwayball,: On great terms being that they help colonized the U.P. Enjoy drinking with them. Italyball: Help colonize the U.P. Brought their recipes with them here. Enemies Minnesotaball: Perkele! Isle Royal is rightfully Yooper turf. Fuck off you wannabe vikings. Category:Usa Category:North America Category:USAball Category:Michigancube Category:America Category:Freedom lovers Category:Freedom Category:Vodka remover Category:Burger